


Xenoblade X Freewrites

by Charulein



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charulein/pseuds/Charulein
Summary: A collection of Xenoblade Chronicles X drabbles of varying length, mostly focusing on Cross/Elma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting all of my xcx oneshots here, which will mostly just explore my Cross' relationships with other characters. Also lots of F!Cross/Elma bc there isn't nearly enough of it on here! Hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Chapter 1: Memories
> 
> Established Cross/Elma, post Chapter 12, light spoilers for Chapter 12, basically just fluff

“Reminiscing?” A familiar voice shook Cross out of her reverie, the curious tone making her heart skip a beat. She turned around to see her team leader smiling gently while she approached her. Elma leant up and placed a chaste kiss on Cross’ cheek, a sign of affection she's grown fond of showing. Cross’ pensive expression made way for a bright smile and blushing cheeks.

“Yeah,” She took Elma’s hand into hers, interlocking their fingers. “I was just remembering the things we’ve been through.” Cross sighed wistfully, a sentimental air about her. She felt Elma squeeze her hand in a reassuring manner, leaning onto Cross ever so slightly.

Cross didn't believe she’d ever grow tired of this side of Elma. It was a stark contrast compared to her leader persona: Sharp, aloof and always on top of things. When they were together though, somewhere private and alone, Elma slowly started to mellow out, allowing herself the vulnerability she couldn’t dare afford in the past 30 years.

“It has been quite a lot, hasn’t it?” Elma let her gaze wander over the barracks. It wasn’t just a simple military housing unit anymore, no, it was their _home_. Their home on this mysterious planet, this dangerous yet beautiful world. “To think it’s been almost a year since we’ve crashed here on Mira...” Her voice softened to a whisper as she continued. “Almost a year since I found you too.” Seeing Elma as open as this was still a rarity though, one that Cross cherished like no other.

“I can’t describe how glad I am you did.” Cross didn’t bother with words, but instead beckoned Elma to come closer. She accepted the invitation with a smile, letting herself be drawn into a warm hug. Feeling Elma’s arms around her reminded her of a safe haven, like no harm could ever befall them again. She ran her hands through pale blue, crystal-like strands of hair, relishing in how soft and silky they felt to the touch. Being unable to resist the temptation Cross gently buried her face in the crook of Elma’s neck, softly inhaling her scent. It reminded her of a flower Hope had shown her a while ago, the forget-me-not. Oddly appropriate, she mused.

After what felt like an eternity they broke the embrace, still holding hands. The gentle expression kept lingering on Elma’s face, mixed with an inquisitive look Cross knew all too well. She was pretty transparent when it came to her team leader after all.

“What were you thinking about?” Elma asked softly, moving her hand to cup Cross’ cheek. She nuzzled into the touch, reaching to lay her own hand over Elma’s.

“Forget-me-nots,” Cross earned a questioning look, but went on regardless, a slight blush colouring her face. “Don’t laugh, but you sort of remind me of them.” She sounded embarrassed admitting it, yet she didn’t look away. Elma seemed puzzled for a moment.

“That’s… Curious. How so?”, she inquired in a genuinely interested tone.

“I could never forget you, even if I tried. And it feels _incredible_ , you know?” Cross briefly closed her eyes. “To have clear memories of someone.” Even after finding the Lifehold Core Cross’ amnesia had persisted, only offering her a blurry glimpse into her past life, sometimes in the form of single words or impressions, but mostly too obscure to make out any meaning. It used to irritate her to no end.

But as time passed Cross had started to accept her fate. After all, she didn't need to know who she was to do the right thing, she didn't need to remember the past to fight for the future and she didn't need to understand her emotions to feel them fully. When everything was said and done, she was only Cross. A part of Elma’s team, a prime BLADE, a good friend to many.

And the one Elma called her partner.

It was enough.

She couldn’t help but smile when she recalled their first meeting and their journey to New LA, her first and fondest memory. Elma chuckled, promptly bringing her back into the moment. Her hand had left Cross’ face and rested on her hip.

“You’re entirely too much sometimes.” She shook her head. “But I guess that reaction makes sense, considering what happened.” The adoration in Elma’s gaze made Cross’ eyes light up with joy and her heart flutter. Elma continued, “Let’s make sure we both will have plenty of good times to remember in the future.” Wordlessly Cross asked for permission to kiss her beloved, and once it was granted, did so in the most intimate way, trying to put all of her feelings behind it: Gratitude, happiness and _love_. When their lips parted, she rested her forehead on Elma’s, taking in her presence.

It would always be enough.


End file.
